The Wrath of Harry
by MaranweT
Summary: Harry, In Slythein and friends with Draco! Read about his adventures with the Dark Lord and the troubles of having a girlfriend.
1. The First Day

**Disclaimer: **What's mine is mine and what is J.K. Rowling's is hers!

Harry entered the Slytheren Common Room reminiscing his very first day at Hogwarts.

Hagrid told the first years to hollow him as he led them all to Professor Mcgonagall. They entered a small corridor in which the professor was waiting.

"Welcome, students. I am Professor Mcgonagall. Son you will be sorted into your house that you will be staying in for the rest of your Hogwarts career. Wait here one moment." Mcgonagall turned around and swiftly walked through a set of doors leading to the Great Hall. All the first years began to chatter.

"Harry?" questioned a boy with blonde hair. "Harry Potter?"

"It is and you'd better back off Malfoy or I'll... I'll..." Ron shuddered.

"Shut up! Harry, this is Malfoy and unfortunately we've made an acquaintance with him." Hermione jumped forward.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco said stepping closer to Harry. " Why don't you follow me and ditch those losers. I'll teach you about magic more than those twits can. My dad's pretty powerful." Draco bragged.

Harry looked between the three. There was Draco: powerful and bold. Then there were Hermione the bookworm and Ron the coward. Harry wasn't sure who to pick. He was nervous, this being his first time mingling with whiches and wizards his age. He stepped forward and shook ands with Draco, with much protest from Hermione and Ron.

"Oh bloody hell. You aren't seriously- " Ron began but Mcgonagall stepped into the room.

"The sorting hat is ready to sort you into your proper houses. Follow me." Mcgonagall cried over the whispers.

The first years followed Mcgonagall down past the rows of tables to find themselves sitting on two tables in front of the whole school. The first years looked out and scanned the faces of those watching. They were in shock of how many people there were. They had begun to whisper again when suddenly a hat began to sing.

"Let the word ring,

The sorting must begin.

Four houses I pick,

You have no say,

The choice I chose is where your heart lays.

I make no lie,

So go ahead and sigh.

The sorting must BEGIN!"

Various names were called out but not in alphabetical order.

"Harry Potter" Harry walked up and placed the hat on his head. "SLYTHEREN" The same process occurred for Draco. Everyone cheered. It had gotten down to two people left. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Hermione Granger!" The hat yelled...

TO Be Continued...


	2. Petunia

**Disclaimer: **This plot is mine but the characters are J.K. Rowling's

**A/N**: Yes, most of the last chapter was a flashback and so is the beginning of this one, but enjoy. Next chapter might include some more flash backs. I hope no one is offended by how Harry and Draco act in this chapter I promise their views will be changing.

Cheers roared from the crowd as everyone had been seated and Ron and Hermione took their places at the Gryffindor table. Dubledore got up and began his welcoming speech.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Draco yelled halfway across the common room, surrounded by girls like always.

"Oh, sorry Draco." Harry said and begin to walk to his room. "Nothing"

Suddenly, Petunia Perkins, a sixth year (the same as Harry), ran forward noticing Harry. She was a skinny girl at average height. Petunia had long black hair with few freckles. Petunia grabbed Harry's arm

. "Come, Harry" said Petunia, whispering into his ear. She pulled him to the group.

"Yah, come over here, Harry. Where was I?" Draco paused refocusing his attention on his lady friends." Ah, yes. I was stuck, pinned against a tree because of this stupid werewolf. Wait, I won't tell you this story now. Harry's here. How was your day Harry?" Draco proclaimed with a smile.

Harry settled down on the floor leaning against the wall. Petunia sat on his lap without his approval. He shoved her off.

"Oh, pretty good. How about everyone else's?" Harry asked as Petunia sat on him again. "Petunia, get off!"

Gasps came from the group sitting near Draco and Harry. Petunia had a major crush on Harry but never asked him our. She was always flirting with him and he normally just played along but apparently he had been pushed to far today.

"I'll be back." Draco said pulling Harry up off the floor and pushing him to the dormitories.

When they settled down on Harry's bed Draco began to speak. "What happened today Harry?"

"Oh, I like Petunia and all but lately she's become to flirty. She needs to back off!" Harry said almost yelling.

"No, there's something else bugging you. Tell me or I'll do something you won't like. I'll go downstairs and tell Petunia you want to go out with her." Draco threatened.

"Well, you see, this person during potions asked me out?" Harry mumbled.

"Harry! Three people from Slytherin have asked you out this year and you haven't accepted. You can't go ditching our girls that asked you out already. Who asked?" Draco replied.

"Petunia." Harry replied.

"Harry! Do you know how cold that was downstair, man! People say I'm mean around the ladies but that was... that was extremely harsh!" Draco began. "I mean-"

"Wait!" Harry called. "I said yes. She was so happy she ran off. That made me mad. I mean yes, she was excited but does that mean she needs to go brag?"

"Harry, she was happy. Do you know how obsessed she is about you? She has pictures she's secretly taken hanging up in her chest in the girls dormitory. She loves you Harry. It's only the second week and you've been asked out three times. She's the only one you said yes to." Draco said with encouragement.

" I guess when you look at it that way..." Harry said heading down stairs.

The two walked down stairs and back to the group. Draco returned to his spot and began to tell his story again. Harry saw Petunia and dragged her over and pulled her onto his lap.


	3. At the Breakfast Table

**Disclaimer:** The plot and some characters are mine. What you don't recognize is J.K. Rowling's.

**A/N:** This is another short chapter but the next one will be longer so it might take me a day or two to type/upload.

Petunia sat at the breakfast table talking with Draco and Lindsey. Petunia was very happy about what had occurred just the day before when Harry had actually said yes to go out with her. Ugly loud her, as she thought.

"Lindsey, can you believe Harry said yes." Petunia squealed.

"I know!" Lindsey said very glad for her friend.

"You two, can you please save your girly talk until I'm gone, at least!" Draco said. "Or you'll make me do something I'll regret, like kiss you. Now, I don't really want to kiss two beautiful girls like you but if I have to..." Draco said cunningly.

The two girls looked at each other and laughed. "We'll shut up."

"Oh, but I was hoping..." Draco pretended to be glum and sad.

"Now, you wouldn't want to be kissing your best friend's girl friend, would you?" Petunia asked.

Just then Harry walked up and sat down next to Draco. "Morning."

"Morning Harry." Petunia and Lindsey said. Petunia with muffled happiness.

"I was just about to kiss the both of them but to my dismay the two of them decided to shut up!"

"Draco Malfoy," Petunia screeched. "I am no longer placed under the status of free. I have a boyfriend."

"I know... I know..." Draco muttered.

"I'm off." said Lindsey grabbing a waffle.

"Harry, walk down to the hospital wing with me. Today's the day I help out in the hospital wing." Petunia pleaded grabbing his arm tightly.

" I haven't eaten breakfast yet! I just got down here!" Harry said.

" Too bad." Petunia pulled him up but he sat back down. "Okay, I'll go by myself. I'll see you later Harry!" Petunia left the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Bye." He muttered. "Draco, are you going out with anyone right now? You haven't mentioned anyone."

"At the moment, I'm open to all the ladies." Draco snickered.

"Ha ha ha..." Harry laughed grabbing a pancake and pouring some syrup over it. "When is our meeting with you-know who?" Harry lowered his voice to a whisper

"It might not be safe to talk about it here so keep your voice low." Draco whispered too. " We meet with you-know-who at midnight tonight outside the school over by the lake."

"Now, will V-" Harry began.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Draco yelled. People stared but he covered up nicely. " I don't like to hear my grandpa's name!" He lowered his voice to a whisper again. "Harry! What were you thinking! We'll get caught."

"Caught doing what?" Snape leaned over the two boys who quickly stopped their conversation incase their professor had heard.They store at each other for a slight second with a look of horror.


	4. BUSTED!

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay. I had written up this chapter but couldn't find it! The next chapter is written and will be up hopefully by tomorrow. This chapter is kind of a bore. The next chapter is a lot better, trust me. Please R/R and tell me what I could do different to make it better.

"You two, you aren't going to explain? That's detention tonight at midnight in my office." Snape said, pleased. " Do not be late or I and maybe others will be very angered."

Then he walked away.

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him up. Quickly they both walked to the entrance to a hidden classroom they had discovered in the one of the lower levels of Hogwarts. They both said nothing until they were seated on the cold stone floor of the dark room.

"What are we going to do? We told the Dark Lord we'd be there tonight!" Harry was flipping out.

"I'm not sure. Let me think." Draco replied. There was a moment of silence then Draco spoke. "We'll go to detention."

"Why?" Harry quickly responded.

"You'll see. I have this feeling if we go to detention we'll see the Dark Lord." Draco said slyly.

"But how?" Harry questioned.

"You'll see... You'll see... I wouldn't want to have to admit if I was wrong. Besides Malfoys are always sly, except my father who got killed me mum..." Draco's voice trailed off

Then they left the secret classroom and walked back to the common room in silence.

That night Harry and Draco trudged down to detention. Harry was worried about what was to come but Draco wasn't. He thought he knew what was to come. The question was: Was he right?

"Good evening, children." Snape said as the two boys entered the room.

"Hello Professor Snape." The two boys muttered in unison.

" Don't start now. We're late. I knew I should have had you two here early." Snape quickly lead them out of the classroom.

Draco smiled at Harry. Draco had been right, though Harry had not totally realized this yet. They finally reached a part of the castle that with all of the two boys' exploring they had never come across before.

"Keep your voices low. The Dark Lord changed the meeting to here last night." Snape said as he heard Harry gasp.

They came to a small door Snape tapped at it three times with his wand and whispered something that couldn't be made out clearly. The door, however, opened.

"Greeting, my Dark Lord." The professor said at entering nudging the children lightly.

"Good Evening Lord." Draco and Harry responded to the nudge, in shock they were meeting him for the second time ever.

"Shut up, you fools, and look up!"

They did to be revealed to a boy of medium stature wearing the colors of Slytherin. He had light brown hair, normal but he had red eyes. Harry observed his eyes as if they were two fiery pits staring in to find out about your soul, filled with evil. His skin was pale that brought his eyes out even more.

"Lord Voldemort?" Questioned Snape, having seen him in various forms.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Harry enquired timidly.

"Ah, Harry." Said Voldemort placing his hood over his face. "That's what I was thinking you could help me with."

Harry shriveled back. Yes, the Dark Lord had been his leader for about a year now but he was still scared of him and his power. Harry didn't want to be purely evil. Those who were purely evil had only friends who had been or would be purely evil.

"What?" Harry asked, always reading into things.

" I am asking **YOU** to step forward and help me. After all, you are my equal." The Dark Lord replied in a raspy voice.

Harry fainted but Snape caught him before he hit the ground. A

An hour later harry awoke and found himself in Snape's office. He looked around the room slowly remembering, dazed.

_Had the Dark Lord really just asked me to be his equal? What am I to do? What had I responded? Had I responded? I have to calm down. I have to. Oh, I need advice. Do I turn to Snape?. Draco? Who? _

"Harry, you fainted." Snape remarked, noticing his pupil had stirred. " Do you have an answer for the Dark Lord yet?"

"Well, what am I supposed to reply?" Harry replied.

"Say yes and all who know shall fear you. Say no and all the Death Eaters shall laugh at you." Snape replied.

"I... don't know..." Harry was still groggy.

" Harry, I advise you say yes." Snape snapped.

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked.

"He is sleeping in the dormitory. You'll be staying here tonight. If you go back now people will awake. I know how clumsy you always are. If they stir they will ask where you were. Lets not make a big fuss."

"Okay..." Harry replied

" Not there! You stupid fool!" Snape began "There! I have made a bed for you on the floor. Lay down and rest. Make your decision in the morning and report it to the Dark Lord tomorrow night." Snape left the room and locked the door to his room.


	5. Harry's Falling For a Girl in the Midst ...

**A/N:** This is my favorite chapter I've written yet! Lol. I hope you like it. I know, it's a big surprise and also the longest chapter I've written yet! Please review and tell me what to do better or explain more!

**A/N: **Thanks for a bit of help on this The Lady Luthien

Harry laid awake and thought of what his decision should be. Finally, he fell asleep without a decision.

The next morning Harry was awoken by Snape. "GET UP! You stupid fool!" Snape snapped at Harry. " Breakfast will soon begin and you, won't be down there yet! Get to it! Get up! Get up!"

Harry did as he was commanded. He looked down and realized he hadn't gotten changed out of his robes from the night before. Quickly he smoothed his uniform to hide some of the wrinkles. Then, harry realized he no longer had to take orders from his professor. Harry was the Dark Lord, if he wanted that is. And in this situation being the Dark Lord seemed to be more appealing.

"No." Said Harry turning around.

"You bloody beast! Get to breakfast!"

"I don't have to listen to you at this current time and place when no one else is around, for I'm the Dark Lord." Harry quickly decided, not feeling like listening to Professor Snape.

"Oh. Go to breakfast before class." Snape said not knowing what to say. "The lesson is hard today. OH, wait, we are meeting with Voldemort. Now, hurry up. You need the food for... um... strength."

Harry left the room and walked to the Great Hall. He spotted Draco and silently sat across from him. Petunia was on the opposite side of the table busy chatting with her friends.

"Yes." Harry whispered.

Draco stared at Harry but then realized what he meant. " This doesn't change anything, does it?"

"No, just that your friends with the D.L." Harry whispered. " No one else knows it but you from the students. No one."

Just then Petunia spotted Harry and squealed in delight for spotting her boyfriend awake and seemingly in a great mood. "Hey Harry!" She whispered in his ear. Then kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey hun." Harry said grabbing a waffle and standing up. "I'll see you later, Draco. Gotta run!"

Harry sped off, walking quickly. Petunia followed quickly assuming she should follow because she hadn't been said goodbye to. Harry turned around to find he was being followed.

_There goes my free time_ ,thought Harry. _Oh well, she loves me. Someone really loves me and I think I might be falling for her._

The two were almost out of the Great Hall when Dumbledore began a quick but serious speech.

"Attention, All students **MUST** return to their dormitories immediately. The teachers are to lead them back and lock the portraits. Then, meet in my office. Now, get to it, quickly. There are no excuses!" His words echoed throughout the school because of the spell he had used to make his voice louder. He removed the spell and left to his office.

The students and professors quickly ran to the common rooms. The professors locked the portraits with an incantation that could not be broken with the password or the spell Alohamora. In the Slytherin Common Room no one but Draco, Petunia, and Harry were left. The rest were in the Dormitories.

" Harry you're going to Hogsmede with me, right?" Petunia asked.

"Yah. I guess. If you give me another kiss." Harry replied playfully.

" OH Harry, you're so childish!" Petunia giggled and began to pull him closer so she could kiss him on the lips.

"You have an audience!" Draco laughed realizing Harry was starting to like Petunia.

" Sorry Draco. I can't resist. She's too cute!" Harry said leaning closer to Petunia for a kiss.

"OH Harry!" Draco said and went up to the boys' dormitory to sleep.

_What's going on down in Dumbledore's office?_, Draco wondered leaving for dreamland.

"Okay, now the meeting will begin." Dumbledore, well, began. " We've all known Voldemort is again rising. He was spotted a week ago seventy miles away." A few surprised gasps from the staff erupted. " Now, I have sat and thought. What are we to do? We can't do anything but keep a look out and keep the children as safe as we can." Dumbledore was interrupted by Snape.

"What if he is here in the school now?"

" Good Question." Dumbledore replied. " We can't do anything now. Just let us keep watch and remember our spells.

"Are we to warn the children?" Professor Arathorn questioned.

"No. We must only do so if it comes to the extent that the children must be sent home. We don not know where Voldemort is at this current time. He might be near the school. He might not be. The children will be missing many classes to be taught defense spells. I will call them, years and houses mixed. First years are too young. Therefore, they must be with older wizards or witches at ALL times. Snape and Arathorn, the new D.A.D.A teacher will be helping me. As of that, tomorrow and the next few days of Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will be canceled."

"Have you talked to the ministry?" Asked Hagrid.

"Yes, I have talked to the ministry. They approve of this plan. They say whatever it takes to keep the children safe." Dumbledore said. " Are there anymore questions?"

"I have one. There was a rumor that He Who Must Not Be Named was looking for an equal. Is this true?" Asked Professor Arathorn, engaged in her newly assigned job.

"Yes. He might have already found one, but I am not positive." Dumbledore said gravely. " Go get ready for your classes. The rest of the day will start in twenty minutes. OH and don't forget to relock the portraits tonight at nine. Protect the children as much as you can." Dumbledore grabbed Snape on the way out.

"I know you'll keep a watch out. I can trust you." Dumbledore whispered.

Snape smirked after leaving the room. Lord Voldemort would be in the castle. Would the children be safe? For now... Snape gathered some things from his office and prepared for class.


	6. Draco, Lucy, Harry, and Petunia

**A/N**: Arathorn was a Lord of the Rings name that I failed to have given credit to. I did not make up this name as it appeared in the LOTR seires.

**A/N2: **Please read and review. Instead of telling me what I could do better. This time ask me questions. The questions help a lot! You can still tell me what I can do better if you would like though!

A few days passed without much excitement. The teachers were uptight about the meeting and no word had yet arisen on when the new classes would begin. The children still had not discovered what was going on.

Snape unlocked the portrait and called for his students to come out immediately. As the line streamed out he grabbed Harry and Draco aside. He took no regards to everyone else passing to go down to breakfast.

"At eight thirty you two better be in my office, or else." Snape barked quietly.

"Okay." The two boys replied reluctantly.

"What's that about?" Draco asked Harry as they left Snape and followed the line of Slytherins down to breakfast.

" I was just about to aks you!" Exclaimed Harry. " The meeting isn't that early! There goes our evening!"

"Oh well, How's Petunia?" enquired Draco.

"Well, she was going to make out with me. I would have like that but she decided not to because you walked in!" Draco muttered sorry, not really meaning it. "Next Hogsmede visit we're going together. I can't wait! I love that girl. She's got such deep eyes and-." Harry was interrupted.

" I didn't ask for a bloody book!" Draco replied. Harry could tell something was bugging him. He was being particularly nice lately but today was back to his old self, seemingly.

" Oh." Harry sighed, already missing his girl. It's just that... I think... I love her."

" Harry's fallen for a girl!" Draco remarked " Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Harry, the boy usually dating a girl for a week! Are you beginning to turn into a softy?"

"MALFOY!" Hermione yelled advancing twords the two boys.

" What is it, Granger?" Questioned Draco.

"Lucy, from Slytherin wanted me to tell you that she wants to go out with you." Hermione stated.

"I'll get back to her. Where is she, muggle-blood?" Draco replied.

" I don't know. We take Muggle History together. She asked me then." Hermione replied, ignoring Draco's usual remark.

"Fine, I'll find her. Now, scram!"

"Bye. Oh, Harry, is it true you're going out with Petunia Perkins?"

Harry nodded in reply and Hermione ran ahead of the two guys to get down to breakfast.

" Ugh, girls just can't ask a guy out themselves, I guess." Draco said in dismay. "I mean, she'll have to talk to me on our date unless we just kiss the whole time. I was thinking of asking Lindsey out, but maybe I'll accept Lucy's request."

The rest of the day Draco spent looking for Lucy. She was always with her friends or not in a good spot to ask her out or reply yes. Harry, on the other hand was having a great day!

At lunch Harry and Petunia went for a walk around the lake. Petunia was very glad she had a boyfriend. She felt privileged to be under the status of taken. Especially going out with one out of the two most popular boys to go out with in Slytherin ( Harry and Draco).

"Harry?" Petunia broke the silence as the two began to walk around the lake.

" Yes?" He replied.

" I like you a lot. Do you like me?" Petunia questioned felling quite unsure of herself at the time.

Harry sat down on the shore of the lake and pulled his girlfriend onto his lap. He studied her beauty and longed hor her kiss but knew it was not the right time. He resisted the temptation. Her ran his fingers through her hair. He had really fallen for her thought they'd been only going out for a little longer than a week.

" I like you more than you'll ever know." Harry almost said love but remembered what Draco had once told him about girls.

_Don't youse the word love around a girl unless it's absolutely true. Girls use the word all the time but it's different how they use it. Also, never forget: Don't act attached to them._ were the wise words of Draco.

Harry wondered if it was possible for a guy to fall in love in less then a month. Yah, he figured it was. He loved Petunia and it was hard not to act attached.

Harry looked at his watch. "One more class and our free time begins."

"Oh, but..." Petunia muttered. " I like just being here in your arms."

Harry and Petunia got up. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and they trudged back to class. He wished he'd gotten the chance to kiss her. During the middle of class Harry and Petunia both realized they hadn't eaten lunch."

That night Draco and Harry talked while walking to Snape's office.

"Harry, how was your walk with Petunia?" Draco asked.

" I love the girl." Harry responded in sort of a daze.

" Harry, your life seemed awful! Dumbledore was always breathing down your back. You never seemed to stay with a girl for longer than a week because you didn't like her. Look at your life now! A great girl, being Dark Lord, what a life!" Draco was a bit jealous.

" Yah, at least you have parents." Harry retorted.

Draco forgot about that. Harry may be the Dark Lord's equal but his parents were still destroyed. "Oh, get over it. They're just there to nag!"

Harry didn't reply. After a few minutes of silence they arrived at Snape's office. The two boys nervously stepped forward and walked through the open doorway.

" Good. You're here." Stated Snape. " Let me lock the portrait or I'll lose my job."

Snape walked out. Draco sat down at Snape's desk and helped himself to a few chocolate frogs. Harry stared at Draco a moment then looked around the room.

**End Note:** Yah, this chapter doesn't help the main plot all that much as of now but you'll see how it does in future chapters!


	7. Love, Dates, and Hates

**Disclaimer**: I haven't put this in a while but thought I should now. The plot is mine and so is everything you don't recognize from the Harry Potter Books.

**A/N**: Please read and review as usual. This chapter is kind of out there. I'm warning you, but I think you'll enjoy it.

So far, no one knew they were Death Eaters. They had to keep that how it was. No one else was to know Harry was the Dark Lord. Not yet. Voldemort considered him a secret weapon.

"Uh, Draco, I wouldn't be eating those if I were you..." Harry whispered to Draco.

"Why not? They're just chocolate frogs." Draco replied

"Look at the card." Harry picked up the card sitting on top of the boxes of the frogs.

"_To Snape. Thanks for the help with the extra classes. Dumbledore "_

Harry read. They both were starring at the card not knowing what it meant and Draco left the rest of the frogs alone.

Harry scanned the office. It was the same as it had been before. Snape had done nothing but clean up the bed where he had let Harry lay. The office was still very neat. After a minute of looking around the room he did notice one small difference. The clock that had been hanging on the wall, set with the wrong time I must add, was no where to be seen. Snape returned but gave Harry no time to question about the missing clock.

"Come petty children." Snape barked.

Snape led them to a different room than they had been to before. Harry was curious as to where the clock had gone. Snape had once told him it was of some importance though Harry had forgotten.

As they walked down the corridors Harry realized how much he wished he could be with Petunia like she had wanted him to be that night. She wasn't happy when she discovered he had to spend the evening with Snape. Then Harry's mind shifted to that afternoon. He wished he had just kissed her. Harry knew it would have been a better way to show he liked her but did not know if she was feeling ready at that very point to let him kiss her.

Draco, on the other hand, was just thinking about when he would get the chance to ask Lucy out. Lucy was a girl of medium stature with brown hair. She wasn't skinny but you couldn't consider her fat either. Draco decided he liked the idea how a girl had asked him out and he had not asked her out. Someone ,besides his friends, wanted to be in his company.

They finally reached the room of the meeting and entered. Harry now switched his thoughts of longing for Petunia to feelings of nervousness and terror. How was he to treat the Dark Lord as he prepared to be his equal?

"Have you made your decision, Harry?" Voldemort questioned as the three guys preceded into the room.

"I..." Harry began timidly. "I...I'll do it."

"Good choice, Harry." Replied Lord Voldemort. "Let us get to planning. I will be the one to notify the rest of the Death Eaters and they will spread the word. No owls will be involved incase _they_ are checking the mail circulating."

"Okay. What are we to call Harry?" Draco asked.

"You were not spoken to!"Voldemort snapped, trying not to yell.

"Draco is right." Harry intervened trying to save his friend's neck. "What am I to be called?"

"Snape will do that. Snape!" Voldemort barked out again.

"Hum." Snape paused to think a moment. "Rahyetto? No, no good. Trorayette? Hmm..."

"Oh, lets be really creative and call me Potter."Harry remarked.

Voldemort waved his wand. A card appeared in his hand from which he read out loud.

"Lord Potter,

Congratulations.

The Death Eaters"

"Well, they weren't very creative." remarked Voldemort.

"How did that happen so quickly!" Questioned Draco and Lord Potter in shock.

"You two still have much to learn in the realm of magic." Snape said quickly. Then there was an awkward pause.

"Snape, tell Voldemort about why you have to lock the portrait every night. I would like to know." Lord Potter said curiously.

_This brat is going to use his powers against me!_ Thought Snape.

Snape then explained what had occurred. Voldemort did not respond. Instead he sat and thought a moment.

"You are to teach the children those spells. I'll warn the Death Eaters of this. I want you to teach Harry and Draco more than the other children even if it means private lessons. And-:"

"No private lessons. I have a girlfriend, and a life!" Harry said glumly and boldly.

"We'll try to avoid these private lessons then. If it becomes a must it's a must though." Snape responded.

"I'm growing tired. Leave." Voldemort remarked.

They left. Snape let Harry and Draco into the portrait. Then he returned to his office for some rest.

Harry and Petunia's Morning:

"Harry, where were you last night? I missed you." Petunia asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Detention." Harry replied pretending to act glum. "Let's go take a walk."

"Okay." replied petunia following Harry who had already gotten up from the table. Harry decided that they would walk to the Quidditch field.

"How are you?" asked Harry.

" I'm good. I'm having a bit of trouble in Professor Arathorn's class, but otherwise good."

" Really? I think her class is a breeze. I'll help you out sometime." Harry opened the door and walked outside.

The two carried up small talk while venturing over to the Quidditch field.

Harry sat down on the field and looked around. He was used to the roaring fans and the suspense of finding the golden snitch. The quietness was quite odd to him. Petunia sat next to Harry. She wasn't into quidditch and did not find the quietness odd. She looked at Harry. Would he think she was rushing into it if she kissed him now? Not a kiss on the forehead but an actual kiss... on the lips. Harry was wondering the same thing when he had realized Petunia had sat down next to him.

Harry made the first move. He leaned closer to Petunia. Petunia, getting the hint, leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips. She could feel the heat of suspense circulating through her body like blood as he ran his fingers through her hair. At that moment she found Harry to be one of the sweetest boys who had ever lived and never wanted to leave his side.

After a bit under a minute Petunia pulled away which left Harry wishing for another kiss. He had received a few kisses like that but none seemed as special as this one. He loved Petunia. He reminded himself to thank Draco later for talking him through his problem of wether to ask her our or not.

They sat in the silence of the outdoors together for a few minutes enjoying each other's company. Harry just felt like he had to say it.

"Petunia, you're a great kisser."

Draco's Morning: (Mostly his narrative)

_Oh crap! I woke up late again. Now, I'm sitting here eating breakfast alone. Those two lovebirds are probably somewhere making out. Ugh. Now I have to eat alone. I wonder when I'll get the chase to ask Lucy out. She seems pretty cool and all but she's almost never in the right spot for me to ask. _

At that moment Lucy came and sat down next to Draco.

_I'm so lucky! She sat with me._ _Now is the perfect time to ask her out! YES! _

"How are you Draco?" Lucy asked.

"I was wondering... will you go out with me?" Asked Draco.

"Hogsmede, this weekend?" Lucy asked.

"Yah, defiantly." Draco replied hiding his smile.

"Okay." said Lucy, sitting down to eat breakfast with her new boyfriend.


	8. Hogsmede

**A/N** :So very sorry about that! I got a job and got busy, went on vacation and when I came back totally forgot about fanfiction. Now, I remembered but high school is coming up! I'll try and update as much as I can. Please kindly leave all your creative criticism in the reviews.

Dumbledore called Snape into his office for a meeting along with Proffessor Arathorn.

"Dear friends, this weekend is the weekend long Hogsmede trip for 6th years. I have made arrangements for those who signed up to be staying in The Lion's Paw, an inn on the boarders of Hogsmede. McGonagall and I will be going. Her to watch the girls and I the boys. I want you two to be in charge. This is the list of requests for you two to follow." Dumbledore handed them a list of jobs which was on a tan scroll. "You are to teach the everyone staying behind two spells of disarming this weekend. The second task you two must complete is that you have to talk to the perfects to make sure they go in earlier to their common rooms now but not go to bed until at least twelve. I have received word that Lord Voldemort is somewhere near Angcliff, approaching Hogwarts. Those are your only tasks except to notify me on everything that happens." Dumbledore muttered an incantation and disappeared. Snape hid a grin. Dumbledore had no idea what he was doing.

"That leaves us in charge." Proffessor Arathorn muttered.

"Yes, it does." replied Snape with a slight chuckle. "We're in charge. Now, what spells are we to teach the children?" Snape walked out of the room and back to the dungeon. Proffessor Arathorn, however, lingered behind to decide what spells the two professors would be teaching, not realizing that Proffessor Snape had no care of this.

The weekend had quickly approached. What was on the weekend? The weekend long Hogsmede visit of corse! Draco was very excited. Petunia was very nervous. She never truly asked Harry but just assumed they would go together. Now, she was actually curious to see if they would. Lucy was going nuts over what she should pack to wear. Harry owled in a letter to Gringotts to send him some wizarding money to make sure he had enough to pay for Petunia. They did send the money the very next day. Just in time for the trip.

The day had finally arrived that the 6th years would be heading to Hogsmede for the weekend. Those who were going gathered at breakfast time just outside the door carrying suitcases. There was a great murmur of excitement spreading throughout the hall. Dumbledore went over the rules to the students.

"No girls are to be in boys' rooms and no boys are to be in girls' rooms." There were a few sniggers. "Everyone must be on there best behavior or more trips like these will not occur for your age group."

His voice went on but was drowned out by exciting chatting students. Petunia was standing with Harry, holding hands, resisting the urge to kiss each other. Draco looked around the room. He couldn't seem to find Lucy. His eyes fell upon Hermione Granger. There she was, standing with Ronald Weasly. _Stupid Mudblood. _He saw Lucy waving from behind a group of friends. Draco smirked and walked over to her. The students followed Dumbledore and walked out of the building to begin their trip.

"Harry, you seem so much bolder today." Petunia remarked staring at the strong features on Harry's face.

He smiled. He felt bolder, alright. He had butterflies flying around in his stomach! Harry was as nervous as he had ever been in his life. " Well, you seem prettier today." He thought up and spat out quickly.

She beamed and grabbed his hand tighter. Her suitcase was getting heavy but she didn't care. She was with Harry.

"Why are you still carrying your suitcase? Use the follow charm." He informed her.

Petunia blushed, having forgotten she could do that.


	9. The Couples and Snape

**A/N**: Yeah! I found time to write some more! Read and Review please! I know this chapter is just snippets in time but it will all make sense soon enough. I hope you like it though this chapter is a lot different from the rest.

Lucy lay down on her bed, Draco at her side, finishing up a kiss. "I'm so glad we came together."

"Me too." replied Draco. " Want to go get some drink at that lovers café?"

" Sure." Lucy replied not bothering to correct him. They both slipped on heavier robes and walked out of the inn.

Hermione and Ron sat in the afternoon light. The sun was very bright today.

"Hey Ron, I love you." This was a very bold comment for her to be making but they had been going out for three years so the comment was acceptable.

"Thanks Hermione." Ron said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I was thinking are we ready to go on to the next level?"

_WHAT? _Ron thought. _He knew she wasn't ready to go _**that**_far._"What do you mean Hermione?"

"I think it's time you met my parents. Ron, will you spend summer at my house?"

Relief swept over Ron, for a moment that is.This meant Ronald Weasley would be spending his summer in the muggle world, living his father's fantasy. Would his parents let him? What should he say?

"In the muggle world?"

"Yes. Of corse, where do you think I meant, Egypt?" Hermione smirked.

"I'll come." Ron replied, already knowing what his parents would say. His dad would say yes. Mum would say no. They'd argue. Who would win?

Neville passed by chasing his frog. "Oh, Neville, you'd really ought to a keep better grip on that toad!" Hermione yelled and grabbed Ron's hand. Together they ran off to help Neville.

Harry and Petunia, What were they up to that day? I think I don't need to even say, but I will.

Harry had a new confidence boost from becoming "co" Dark Lord. This lasted around everyone...except Petunia. Around her his knees went week and he felt like screaming to the world. "I love my girlfriend!". Butterflies awoke in his stomach every time she passed by. Lets face it. Harry was head over heals in love and would do anything to hold onto her.

Petunia sat next to Harry at the beauty parlor. "Isn't this fun?" Petunia asked getting her nails painted a greenish color.

"Ummm... not exactly but as long as I'm with you." Harry remarked.

Petunia beamed, deciding that remark earned him an extra kiss later on.

Harry chuckled. Here he was, one of the soon-to-be darkest wizards, sitting getting a manicure. A lady with blue hair, which stood out greatly against the pink walls, walked over to Harry and Petunia. "Excuse me but are all your beauty spells working properly at the moment?"

"Uh, yes." Harry replied making a mental note that this was the worst place he had ever been. "How much longer do you think it will be?"

Two hours went by before they could leave. Immediately after the two walked through the doors to the inn they began to kiss. Half an hour later was dinner time, served in the back room of the inn.

"Is every one here?" Dumbledore asked. " Good. Now, tonight I expect everyone to continue to follow the rules as well as you did today! Eat and behave. Check in with me before you go up to bed too."

Harry sat with Draco at a small table in the back of the room.

"How was your day?" Harry asked.

"My day? It was the best day ever in my life, I think Lucy might have to wear a scarf for a while though..." Draco replied, laughing a bit. "Yours?"

"Torture. Remind me to destroy the beauty parlor as soon as possible."

"Hey, did you talk to Snape before you left?" Draco asked with a look of worry on his face, his tone settling a bit.

"No, why?"

"Well... I was talking to him after class and..."


End file.
